


Undisclosed Desires

by 12Redsky34



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Kinda, RocketShipping - Freeform, Songfic, a little eh about this one, but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 05:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12Redsky34/pseuds/12Redsky34
Summary: If there was one thing James was sure about, it was that his partner was the most beautiful woman in the world.





	Undisclosed Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of a song-fic I guess. It was originally meant to be very loosely based off "Undisclosed Desires" by Muse, but it ran away from me… So, it's also more than that lol.
> 
> I'm not 100% happy with it but it's been sitting here for almost a month now with me staring at it not doing anything to it so I guess I'll just get it out there. I don't feel like I portrayed Jessie very well, but I really don't want to stress over it too much and I'll probably revisit this anyway.
> 
> Undisclosed Desires is actually a pretty good song, go check it out if you haven't already!
> 
> Set around the beginning of Sun Moon, not at any specific time but before they decide to make the cave their base.
> 
> Rated to be safe because of a tiny bit at the end.

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart,_  
_I want to recognise your beauty is not just a mask,_  
_I want to exorcise the demons from your past,_  
_I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart…_

* * *

  
If there was one thing James was sure about, it was that his partner was the most beautiful woman in the world.  
  
He poked absently at the campfire they lit for the night with a stick, sneaking a glance at her. She was sitting about a foot away from him, Meowth curled up asleep on the opposite side. The Bewear that had taken a very intense liking to them (understatement of the year) was lying on its back several feet away from the group, sleeping soundly.  
  
He gazed at her for a while, turning the glance into an open stare and taking some time to appreciate the way the flames lit up her features. She really was beautiful. Inside and out. Anyone who thought otherwise had terrible taste, he reasoned.  
  
She shifted, and he held back a squeal before hurriedly looking back at the fire with a tint of pink highlighting his cheeks. Even though they had gotten much, _much_ closer ever since their arrival in Alola, he still didn't want to seem like a creep when he admired her in quiet moments like this.  
  
"James…" She murmured, and he glanced at her again, worried she had caught him staring and was upset.  
  
"Yes dear?" He replied just as quietly, head tilting slightly when she hesitated. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, not really. I was just wondering…" She trailed off with a gusty sigh, bringing her knees to her chest and curling her arms around them. The position itself wasn't unusual, but there was a strangely vulnerable air to her demeanor suddenly and it caught him off-guard. "Do you think I'm pretty?"  
  
"H-Huh? What kind of question is that?" He blurted, and immediately knew it wasn't the right thing to say. Evidently it took a lot of effort for her to ask him something like this, and he went and phrased it like that?  
  
_You're such an idiot! Think before you speak!_ He scolded himself. She gave him a scowl, but it wasn't quite as heated as most others she had given him.  
  
"Forget it." She muttered, turning her head away from him. He panicked, and shuffled closer to her, desperate to fix his mistake.  
  
"That's- not what I meant to say, Jess." He tried, taking one of her hands in both of his, waiting for her to meet his eyes.  
  
"Then what _did_ you mean to say? What did that response even mean?" She hissed, turning unimpressed sapphire to earnest emerald. James held back a wince, detecting traces of hurt and anger underneath her steely facade.  
  
"I didn't say it because I don't think you're pretty. It's quite the contrary, in fact." He assured, pressing a kiss to her knuckles and hoping she believed him. Jessie seemed somewhat reassured, but confusion still lingered.  
  
"Then why…" She trailed off, looking away again.  
  
"I suppose I was just caught off-guard that you would ask something like that." James gave a nervous little sigh, somewhat uncomfortable with spilling his heart and thoughts the way he was but determined to follow through. "You always seem so very aware of your beauty, dear. I didn't think it was something that needed questioning."  
  
Her eyes met his again, and while there was some part of him reeling at how bold and open he had been, he kept his eyes on her. He had always wanted to be the best he could for Jessie, and now was no different.  
  
She stared at him for a while longer, and James felt vaguely like she was gazing into his soul. Anyone else looking at him like that would have made him shy away, but he swallowed the vulnerable feeling down and willed his eyes to show her that he was speaking honestly.  
  
A phrase he had read when he was younger, still living with his parents, surfaced in that moment. _"It is said that the eyes are the one gateway to the soul"_ , he'd read in an old tome. _"Gaze into them for long enough, and the true nature of their owner will be bared."_  
  
It had struck a chord with him immediately, entirely because it made terrifying sense. Every time he looked into Jessebelle's icy eyes, he had seen nothing but a cold heart and a wicked soul. He realised it was probably part of the reason he had trouble meeting other people's eyes in general, because he felt like one glance into them would reveal his scarred, mangled heart and soul tainted by the cruelty of another.  
  
He never wanted people to know what he'd experienced.  
  
But with Jessie, he always felt comfortable meeting her eyes. She was his home, and he never felt like she would use his inner pain against him, or judge him for things that were out of his control.  
  
She was the only one he felt safe exposing himself to this way.  
  
She said nothing for a while, but she didn't need to. James could see her soul just as much as she could his, and he saw a woman who just wanted to feel loved. A woman who, despite her past relationships ending terribly, still held a faint glimmer of hope that she would one day find someone right for her.  
  
James made a vow to himself then. Even a few weeks into their newfound intimacy with each other, he still felt unworthy for her, but he always wanted to do his best. And now, seeing her desperation hidden beneath layers and layers of carefully constructed walls around her soul and the violence of her heart made to protect her from getting it broken any more, he vowed to do whatever he could to rekindle that little glow into the radiant sun he knew it could be.  
  
"Jessica." He murmured, trying to keep the waver out of his voice. She blinked, obviously from surprise at hearing her full name. None of her teammates ever really used it unless they were being deadly serious.  
  
James gave her knuckles another kiss before letting her hand drop to the ground and scooting closer to her, never breaking the eye contact they seemed trapped in now. "Your beauty is second to none. Never doubt that for a moment."  
  
Sapphire eyes widened at his statement, and he was relieved that he hadn't stuttered _and_ it was phrased in a way he was confident would put her worries to rest. Gratitude radiated from her, a genuine smile tugging at her lips.  
  
James hoped he wasn't imagining the way Jessie's soul seemed to shine just a little brighter at his reassurance.  
  
He managed to give her a relieved smile of his own before he was yanked by the hair into a passionate kiss. He yelped in surprise, the noise muffled between them, before relaxing against her as his hands settled at her waist.  
  
_Even if I'm not worthy of you,_ he thought as he was pushed onto his back, slim fingers tangling in his hair and scarlet lips trailing down his jaw, _I will do everything in my power to make sure you get the best you deserve, and that every one of your desires is fulfiled._


End file.
